Lejos de Casa
by InvaderNad
Summary: AU. Debido a los ataques constantes de los irkens los chicos Nar son obligados a refugiarse en un lejano planeta... ¿Cómo será la vida de estos chicos lejos de casa?  Lard Nar/Nad romance
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer fic de estilo familiar que escribo, con comedia y situaciones de drama adolescente… inspirada por los excelentes fics de Iukarey… espero les guste. n_n

**Disclaimer:** Con excepción de la trama de este fic y los ocs que me pertenecen. Todos los demás personajes, nombres, historias y trama de Invasor Zim pertenecen a JHONEN VASQUEZ Y NICKELODEON.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

**Los refugiados**

Los chicos se encontraban en el frente de la casa, yendo de un lado a otro, saliendo y entrando con maletas en sus manos cargándolas en la nave, sus miradas se encontraban de vez en cuando en medio de aquel incómodo silencio. Recordaban como sus padres los despertaron repentinamente en medio de la noche, advirtiéndoles de los intrusos irkens que habían irrumpido en su casa, también recordaban como los habían golpeado al intentar protegerlos. Desde que estos tomaron nuevamente el control de la resistencia se habían vuelto blanco de numerosas amenazas por parte del Imperio al que tanto combatían.

-Bien, esta es la última.- Dice la joven vortian de piel rosa saliendo de la casa cargando una maleta para luego entregársela a uno de sus hermanos que inmediatamente la carga en la nave.

-¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir?- Pregunta la joven híbrida de apariencia humana y largos cabellos castaños dejando su maleta en el piso para que su gemelo la recoja.- ¿Por qué no nos podemos quedar a ayudarlos?

-Jen, ya te lo explique.- Dice suspirando Nad, teniendo que repetirle por milésima vez que era por su propia seguridad.

-Pero, no es justo.- Protesta la joven cruzándose de brazos como si fuera una niña.- Ya somos grandes, sabemos como defendernos y luchar contra esos irkens.-

-Seguro serías la primera en salir corriendo.- Agrega su gemelo regresando de la nave con una sonrisa burlona.

Jen no pudo evitar el impulso de comenzar a discutir con Jed reprochándole por su comentario.

-Tengo miedo, mami.- Dice el pequeño híbrido de tan solo seis años sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Koby, su zorrillo mascota.

-Tranquilo, Rio, tus hermanos te van a cuidar.- Contesta con cariño acariciando su cabecita.

-A eso le tengo miedo.- Dice mirando a los gemelos discutir como si fueran niños.

-¿Y donde se supone que iremos?- Pregunta algo enojado Ázzuen pateando unas cuantas piedritas del suelo.

-Hablamos con la señora Shirley.- Responde Lard Nar bajando de la nave que se encontraba estacionada en el jardín.- Dijo que los recibiría con mucho gusto en su casa.

-¡¿Shirley?- Protesta Jen dejando de lado por un momento la pelea.- La vieja ricachona que…

-¡Jen!- La reprocha su padre.

-Esta bien, esta bien…- Vuelve a protestar la chica híbrida.- La señora mayor de alta posición social que financia la resistencia.

Lard Nar se toma la cabeza avergonzado, asintiendo levemente para luego escuchar la protesta de sus hijos que no parecían muy contentos con la idea. La señora Shirley era una extraterrestre proveniente del planeta Lexis, los lexianos eran conocidos por ser seres sumamente cultos y estudiosos quizás por eso tenían una gran conexión y alianza con el planeta Vort. Shirley provenía de una de las familias más acaudaladas, y al igual que muchos otros también sufrió las consecuencias de la invasión irken perdiendo todo y quedando como única heredera de la fortuna familiar, es por eso que desde que los resisty comenzaron a combatir a los irkens y agrandar su ejército se encargo de financiar todos sus proyectos. Era bien conocida por su carácter refinado y sus buenas costumbres y modales tan comunes a su alta posición y por supuesto no gozaba de buena fama entre los jóvenes integrantes de la resistencia que debían soportar sus azarosas críticas a las nuevas modas, ropas, gustos musicales y costumbres.

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos ahí?- Protesta nuevamente el joven irken.- ¿Sentarnos a leer?

-No sería mala idea que mejoraras tus calificaciones, Ázzuen.- Responde Lard Nar con una sonrisa pensando que no sería tan mala idea después de todo.

Ázzuen resoplo pateando el suelo disgustado, si había algo que le producía alergia además de la contaminada agua de la Tierra eran los libros. Mientras Lard Nar se alejaba del grupo para contestar su comunicador.

-¿Podemos llevar a Koby?- Pregunta Rio acariciando al zorrillo que responde con un suave movimiento de su peluda cola negra y blanca.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Rio.- Responde la joven híbrida de pelo corto que estaba sentada a su lado.- Después de todo no creo que permitan animales en un lugar tan lujoso.

-Pero, Jose…- Protesta el pequeño.- Se portará bien, me asegurare de cuidarlo, bañarlo y…-

-¿De veras lo harás?- Pregunta Rei Li parándose junto a Josefina haciendo un gesto como arqueando su ceja.

-Claro que si.- Sonríe orgulloso ante la mirada extrañada de sus hermanos y su madre mientras Koby se levanta de su regazo huyendo hacia otro lado.

-Bien, ya esta todo listo.- Anuncia Lard Nar cortando la comunicación para volver al frente de la casa donde sentados en sus escaleras la familia se encontraba conversando.

Los chicos se les quedan mirando en silencio no convencidos con la idea, querían quedarse a ayudar a sus padres con los asuntos de la resistencia, después de todo sabían que combatir a los irkens sería parte importante de ello pero también sabían de la gran preocupación de sus padres y aunque habían tratado de convencerlos de quedarse a su lado, ellos ya habían decidido firmemente no arriesgar la vida de sus hijos. No pudieron evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al despedirse temiendo que algo pueda pasarles mientras están lejos. Por su partes Lard Nar y Nad sabían que aunque dolía era lo mejor para su familia.

-Desde ahora quedas a cargo, Rei.- Dice Nad a su hija que asiente sonriendo.

-Y ustedes Intenten comportarse bien y obedecer a Rei Li.- Lard Nar dice esto con firmeza mirando especialmente a Ázzuen y Rio.

Ambos chicos se miran entre si, desconcertados, preguntándose porque sus padres les pedían eso si sabían que al fin y al cabo terminarían no cumpliendo.

-Mmm… veré que puedo hacer.- Responde Ázzuen con cierta ironía.

-Ázzuen.- Lo reprocha Nad con tono firme.

-De acuerdo.- Dice bajando su mirada y sus antenas.- Intentaré portarme bien.-

-Igual yo.- Agrega Rio imitando a su hermano.

Ambos padres se miran entre si al ver tanto a Ázzuen como Rio sonreír de esa forma tan sospechosamente inocente, mientras hacen a escondidas un gesto de cruzar sus dedos detrás de sus espaldas.

-Chicas, ayuden a Rei y encárguense de mantener controlados a sus hermanos.- Dice Nad acercándose a Jen y Josefina antes de que aborden la nave.

-Genial porque necesitare ayuda con esos dos.- Comenta Rei Li viendo a sus hermanos sonriendo con semejante inocencia.

-Dejamelo a mi.- Sonríe Jen entusiasmada con la idea.

-P-pero…quizás debas encargarle eso a Jen… yo no creo que pueda hacerlo.- Responde Josefina bajando su mirada.

De las tres chicas, ella era la que sus hermanos preferían tener de responsable a cargo, porque a diferencia de sus hermanas, Josefina, no tenía la misma autoridad que Rei Li o la violencia de Jen para poner orden y aunque intentaba detenerlos siempre terminaban de haciendo de las suyas.

-Se que podes hacerlo, hija.- Dice Nad levantando su mirada.- No te lo pediría si no fuera así.

-Esta bien, lo intentare.- Finalmente responde con una sonrisa.

-Esas son mis niñas.- Dice besando y abrazando a sus tres hijas.

Al igual que Nad, Lard Nar, aprovecha la oportunidad de que su esposa estaba distraída, despidiéndose de sus hijos para llamar a parte a Jed ante de que este aborde la nave.

-Jed, hijo, tengo una misión muy especial para vos.- Mira a todos lados teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo escuche.- Necesito que cuides a tus hermanos pero especialmente a tus hermanas.

-¿Queres decir de los chicos?- Pregunta levantado su ceja.

-Especialmente de los chicos.- Responde guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo haré.- Dice riendo y entrelazando sus manos pensando como se iría a divertir con aquello.

Finalmente los chicos abordan la nave y en cuestión de un par de minutos la ponen en marcha despegando de la Tierra para dirigirse a su nuevo destino. Nad no pudo evitar sentirse algo asustada y derramar unas lágrimas de preocupación al ver a sus hijos alejándose.

-No te preocupes, amor, son chicos fuertes.- Dice Lard Nar abrazando a su esposa.- Estarán bien.

-Lo se.- Responde acurrucándose en su pecho.

Lard Nar besa a Nad para luego mirar nuevamente la casa parcialmente destruida, aún se encontraban unos cuantos cajones de los muebles y papeles desparramados por el jardín, y la puerta de entrada que había sido derribada por los intrusos, tirada entre montones de vidrios que antes eran las ventanas.

-Parece que tenemos mucho trabajo acá.- Añade el vortian suspirando al ver el gran desastre que había quedado después de que los intrusos irkens profanaron la casa en buscar de información.

-Ya lo hicimos una vez… podemos volver a repararla.- Responde Nad con una sonrisa abrazando a su esposo.- ¿Te acordas?

Lard Nar sonríe al recordar esos años atrás, luego de vencer a los irkens en la batalla de Meekrow, cuando parecía que la paz volvería después de tanto tiempo. Era el momento perfecto para pedirle casamiento a su novia humana y como regalo de su "Si quiero" le construyó con sus habilidades de ingeniero aquella rustica casa escondida a la afueras de una ciudad de la Tierra. Solo contaban con la mano de obra de la familia del vortian, sus amigos de la resistencia y la señora Shirley que costeo los materiales para dar forma a la construcción, trabajaron arduamente durante meses mientras Nad cuidaba de la pequeña bebé Rei Li que apenas tenía unos seis meses de nacida.

La travesía de los hermanos Nar había comenzado, ahora estaban a solo horas de Lexis, aquel planeta que durante la Operanción Ruina Inevitable II fue asignado a la invasora Zee y uno de los primeros en ser liberados por la resistencia luego de la batalla de Meekrow, donde varias razas se unieron para combatir y expulsar a los irkens de sus territorios.

En la hora y media que había pasado de su viaje los hermanos habían hablado poco y nada, solo dirigiéndose alguna que otra mirada. Rio caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de estar de aquella lujosa nave, resoplando aburrido mientras Ázzuen seguía con suaves golpes los acordes de la batería de la canción que escuchaba con sus auriculares. El pequeño híbrido desfilaba delante de el, se paraba y sentaba a su lado buscando llamar su atención pero al ver que no lograba nada se recuesta resignado en el piso.

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-Aún no…- Responde Josefina intentando mantener la calma, ya estaba cansada de responder por milésima vez la misma pregunta.

-Estoy aburrido- Continua Rio haciendo puchero.

-Lo se…- Contesta dejando escapar un suspiro sin apartar su mirada de la ventanilla.

-¡Ey! ¡Jose! Juguemos a algo- Dice el pequeño híbrido levantándose del piso para sentarse al lado de su hermana.

- ¿A qué queres jugar?-

-Es un nuevo juego que invente… Se llama "Descubrir donde están los CDs de Jen"

-No de nuevo, Rio…- Contesta tomándose la cabeza.

-Se tapo el baño.- Dice Jed entrando nuevamente a la sala donde estaban sus hermanos.- Que raro es una nave nueva.-

-Sabes que Jen se va a poner furiosa por esto ¿no?- Lo reprocha con todo firme.

-Pero vos me vas a defender ¿no hermanita?- Contesta poniéndole cara de cachorrito con suma ternura.

-Que otra…- Desiste finalmente la joven híbrida.

Mientras tanto Jen se encontraba en la cocina preparando unos bocadillos para no aburrirse. Mezclaba en un recipiente una masa con esencia de vainilla y chips de chocolate para hacer unos muffins, deja a un lado el bold y se dispone a encender el horno abriendo la puerta de este, cuando en su interior ve el destello de dos pequeños ojos color amarillo que saltan hacía ella arrojándola al piso.

-¡¿Jen?- Entro gritando asustado su gemelo al escuchar los gritos de su hermana.

-¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo!- Exclamaba ella mientras intentaba sacarse al pequeño animal negro y blanco que se enredaba en sus largos cabellos.

Jed intento quitarle al zorrillo de la cabeza de Jen pero el escurridizo animal se las arreglo para escaparse de sus manos y correr por encima de la mesada tirando todo lo que había a su paso. Ázzuen y Rio no podían evitar reír desaforadamente al ver los fallidos intentos de Jed y Josefina para atrapar al zorrillo.

Rei Li que se encontraba tranquila en la cámara de mandos de la nave, manejando desde hace ya tiempo, se quito los auriculares de su reproductor de música al escuchar los barullos detrás de la puerta, seguramente era sus hermanos peleándose de nuevo, los hubiera dejado en otras circunstancias pero como era una nave pequeña y además prestada por la señora Shirley, especialmente para su traslado, decidió ir a parar la pelea antes de que alguien terminara financiando unos cuantos objetos rotos.

Al abrir la puerta para dirigirse hacia la sala de estar, su cara no alcanzo a reflejar su asombro al ver los muebles, cuadros y objetos desparramados, había rastros de huellas marcados con harina en medio de la sala, los mullidos sillones rasguñados y restos de cereales, azúcar, condimentos y huevos desparramados por todo el piso, adicionados con los restos de unos cuantos finos adornos hechos pedazos.

-¡¿Y ahora que hicieron?- Grita enfurecida a sus pequeños hermanos que justamente se encontraban en medio de la sala hecha un caos.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada.- Protesta Ázzuen.

-Fueron ellos.- Dice Rio señalando a la cocina, escondido detrás del irken.

Rei Li se dirige a la cocina abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con Jen, Jed y Josefina que gritan advirtiéndole que no abra la puerta, pero ya era muy tarde cuando el zorrillo totalmente blanco al estar bañando en harina salta sobre su pecho haciéndola caer la piso, y sobre ella pasan sus hermanos corriendo al animal.

-¡Rio!- Lo llama la vortian enfurecida.-¡¿No te dije que no trajeras a ese animal?-

-eh… bueno…- Contesta rascándose el brazo de forma apenada mirando a otro lado.

La joven no puede evitar darse vuelta, aun estando tirada en el piso, al escuchar el grito de "cuidado" de Jed y Josefina, que ven como Jen se resbala con los restos de un huevo roto en medio de la sala para caer directamente sobre el zorrillo, haciendo que el pobre animal asustado deje emanar todo su apestoso olor por la nave.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Con excepción de la trama de este fic y los ocs que me pertenecen. Todos los demás personajes, nombres, historias y trama de Invasor Zim pertenecen a JHONEN VASQUEZ y NICKELODEON.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos:<strong>

**Un mal comienzo**

No era un día común en el enorme caserón de la rica señora Shirley, la casa entera se preparaba para recibir a nada más y nada menos que los hijos de los líderes de la resistencia contra el Imperio Irken.

Un lexiano de piel en un tono verduzco orquestaba los movimientos de todo el servicio domestico que iba y venía, realizando los arreglos de último momento. La señora había ordenado especialmente el mejor equipamiento de los dormitorios para los chicos, una limpieza a fondo y todo lo necesario para que el lugar estuviera impecable, después de todo quería dar una buena impresión ante aquel gran acto de confianza que tuvieron los padres al dejarlos a su cuidado.

-Señor la nave entro en la órbita de Lexis.- Anuncia un joven doméstico acercándose a el.

-Bien, yo me encargo.- Responde su jefe, Theobs, para luego volver su atención en dar ordenes.

La señora Shirley se encontraba en su cuarto sentada frente a un espejo, maquillando su rostro color marrón claro para ocultar las arrugas que reflejaban el paso del tiempo, conservaba impecables sus enormes ojos azules, herencia de la familia de su padre, y dos largos tentáculos en forma de antenas que caían de su cabeza adornados con numerosas joyas. Aunque era una persona dura de carácter no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa por la misión que tenía en sus manos, después de todo la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de aquellos chicos no era algo sencillo de manejar.

-Señora.- La llama una voz golpeando la puerta.

-Adelante.- Responde ella con solemnidad.

-Con permiso.- Dice el doméstico abriendo lentamente la puerta para comunicarle a su patrona la noticia que la nave arribaría en pocos minutos.

-En un momento estaré lista.- Anuncia a la vez que sigue maquillando su rostro, haría lo mejor que podía con esos niños.

Fue en menos de unos minutos que aquella lexiana alta y delgada salio al patio de su lujosa casa done la esperaba un pequeño transporte para llevarla a la zona donde aterrizaría la nave.

En su breve viaje recordaba aquel día en el planeta Dirt, un mundo muerto y sucio totalmente opuesto a su esplendoroso Lexis, junto a otros compatriotas de su misma raza se habían ocultado allí luego de escapar de su mundo, en ese entonces convertido en nuevo territorio irken, asustados y heridos como miles de otras razas tampoco sabían que hacer ahora que los irkens estaban tras ellos, pero la esperanza llego a través de dos personas, Lard Nar y Nad, líderes de los "Resisty" que no solo les ofrecieron refugio y contención sino también un motivo por el cual luchar, la libertad de su planeta.

-Señora, ya llegamos.- Anuncia Shangri, una joven lexiana de piel marrón muy claro casi parecido al color de piel de los humanos y enormes ojos rosas, que acompañaba a la señora Shirley.

-S-seguro.- Responde volviendo en si después de recordar aquellos lejanos días.

-Permítame ayudarla.- Dice Theobs ofreciéndole su mano.

-Gracias.- Responde tomando su mano para bajar del vehículo.

La nave que parecía tan lejana en ese momento solo tarda un par de minutos en llegar a destino, estacionándose automáticamente donde había sido programada, una pequeña plataforma de lanzamientos en el enorme patio trasero de aquella casa.

Las puertas se abren lentamente dejando salir un leve silbido de aire comprimido, no parecía haber nado raro hasta que la cara de la señora y sus acompañantes cambiaron drásticamente en expresiones y muecas de asco al sentir el nauseabundo olor que salía del interior de la nave. Y en solo segundos comienzan a salir los jóvenes viajeros del interior, tosiendo y aspirando con fuerza el fresco aire del exterior, para luego caer rendidos al piso.

-Rio… ¿Por qué tuviste que traer a ese horrible zorrillo?- Pregunta Jed aún tumbado en el piso tosiendo por el horrible olor.

-No podía dejarlo solo en casa.- Responde el joven Rio cargando al animal en sus brazos como si fuera inmune al olor.

-¡Y tampoco se quedará acá!- Grita enojado Ázzuen poniéndose rápidamente de pie para intentar quitarle su mascota a Rio pero el pequeño híbrido comienza a correr y gritar por alrededor de la nave.

-Espera a que Rei Li y yo nos recuperemos de esta y vamos a…- Amenaza Jen aún intentado contener sus ganas de vomitar, para voltear en busca de la complicidad de su hermana mayor.

-Jeni, creo que algo le paso a Rei.- Responde Josefina tocando a su hermana que se encontraba desplomada inconciente en el piso de la nave, como comprobando si aún seguía viva.

La señora Shirley queda viendo la escena algo sorprendida y en parte perturbada, pensó que los chicos Nar, serían como los chicos lexianos tan bien portados y educados a los que ella estaba acostumbrada, sin dudas le traerían unos cuantos desafíos pero no se rendiría en su intento de educar a esos niños.

-Theobs.-

-Si, señora.- Responde de inmediato poniéndose a su lado.

-Vayan a sacar unos cuantos tomates de la huerta y prepárenle un baño a esos niños.- Dice a la vez que se aleja para dirigirse nuevamente a su vehículo acompañada por Shangri.- Ni bien estén listos hablare con ellos.

-Como usted diga.- Asiente el mayordomo para luego ordenar a sus subalternos que se encarguen de esa tarea.

-Y Theobs.- Continua volteando Sherley.- No quiero a ese animal oloroso dentro de mi casa.-

-Seguro, señora.-

En solo cuestión de minutos los chicos fueron llevados a uno de los enormes baños, spa de la lujosa mansión, las paredes decoradas con pequeñas piedras de diferentes colores formando figuras y dibujos que mostraban los atributos del planeta lexis, como instrumentos musicales, libros y símbolos relacionados a su fama de estudiosos. Lavatorios de un material parecido al mármol y canillas de fino oro. Y en medio una gran pileta.

Los separaron, por un lado los varones, donde Jed y Ázzuen estaban sumergidos en litros de puré de tomates mientras Rio se divertía corriendo de un lado a otro jugando con ellos.

-Ese no fue un buen comienzo.- Comenta Jed pasándose frenéticamente una esponja con puré de tomate por todo su cuerpo para quitarse el olor a zorrillo.

-¡Claro que no! Estamos sumergidos en puré de tomates para sacarnos el olor de la horrible mascota de Rio.- Responde mirando amenazante a su hermano menor que se encontraba fuera de la pileta.- Y de seguro esa señora ricachona se vengará por esto.

-¿Qué queres decir?-

-Bueno…-

-¡Ey! ¡Ázzuen! ¡Piensa rápido!- Grita Rio interrumpiendo a su hermano para tirarle un tomate que se estrella justo en su cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡¿No podes quedarte un segundo quieto?- Protesta pasándose la mano donde el tomate lo había golpeado para luego continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.- No te parece que ahora esta señora Shirley no intente educarnos sobre moral y costumbres después de este incidente.

-Si, bueno… solo será por un tiempo… podremos aguantarla hasta que mamá y papá vuelvan por nosotros.- Responde Jed sin darle mucha importancia.

-Bueno… no pienso dejar que…- Dice levantando su cabeza e inflando su pecho con orgullo, si quería educarlo a su forma, le iba a dar pelea.

Pero su pequeño momento de gloria es interrumpido nuevamente por su hermano menor que le tira otro tomatazo en su cabeza.

-¡Ya basta Rio!-Protesta el irken tomándose su cabeza.

-Ya basta Rio.- Lo imita de forma graciosa el pequeño híbrido.

-En serio.-

-En serio.- Continua de forma burlona.

-Vos te lo buscaste.- Dice ya furioso Ázzuen saliendo de la pileta.

Rio comienza a correr por la sala resbalándose con los restos de tomates perseguido por Ázzuen que le propina unas cuantas amenazas, y es entre tropezones y caídas que logra llegar a la puerta donde huye por el pasillo, aún perseguido por la furia de su hermano que se ayudaba con las patas de araña de su pak para lograr mantener el equilibrio. No pasan dos segundos cuando se siente el grito de horror de una de las domésticas gritando "¡están desnudos!".

-Definitivamente no es un buen comienzo…- Afirma Jed con un suspiro mientras vuelve a hundirse lentamente en el puré de tomates deseando que ese olor se quite de su cuerpo.

Mientras las chicas, después de lograr quitarse el olor a "koby" se encontraban en el cuarto que les había sido designado, una habitación de blancas paredes y detalles en rosa para darle un toque femenino, grandes ventanales con arreglos florales y amoblado con tres cómodas camas, más una pequeña puerta que se conectaba con un amplio cambiador.

Josefina sale del cambiador usando uno de los finos vestidos que habían dejado para ellas, la señora Shirley era muy estricta en cuanto a la vestimenta y costumbres a la hora de comer.

-Te ves muy linda, Jose.- La halaga Rei Li que usaba un fino vestido de seda celeste.

-Gracias, igualmente vos, Rei.- Responde con una sonrisa tan característica de ella.

-¿Y Jen? ¿Aún no esta lista?- Pregunta volviendo a maquillas sus largas pestañas negras.

-Bueno…-

-¡No pienso ir así!- Protesta la joven híbrida saliendo del cambiador usando un elegante vestido color rosa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Te ves linda.- La halaga Josefina.

-Parezco una estúpida "Barbie".- Exclama indignada Jen.

Rei Li no puede evitar reír divertida por la comparación mental que hizo, y era algo raro ver a Jen usando esas ropas tan finas y femeninas, al igual que su madre prefería la ropa simple y cómoda.

-¿De qué te estas riendo?- Pregunta sonrojada.

-De nada… Te ves adorable, hermanita bebé.- Responde con un tono de ternura casi burlón.

Pero antes que la pelea y las protestas de Jen continuarán, Shangri, entra a la habitación pidiendo permiso para avisarles que la comida ya estaba servida. La joven lexiana que conocía a las chicas desde muy pequeñas queda extasiada al verlas vestidas así de elegantes, recordando que la primera vez que las había visto eran una pequeñas bebitas y Josefina aún se encontraba en la panza de su mamá Nad.

-Wow… chicas… se ven hermosas, Jen sos idéntica a tu madre… y Jose sos igual a tu padre.- Dice con una amplia sonrisa a las jóvenes.- Y Rei Li… también te ves linda…-

Las chicas sonríen sonrojadas por el cumplido, aunque Jose no puede evitar mirar la reacción de su hermana mayor, Rei Li, que agradeció el cumplido con una leve sonrisa para luego bajar la mirada, no era la primera vez que la gente no sabía que decirle a ella cuando comparaban a sus hermanos con sus padres.

Tanto Theobs como Shangri se encargan de llevar a sus huéspedes al gran comedor, donde la mesa ya servida los espera con un gran banquete y finos cubiertos. Al sentarse los chicos se dirigen miradas sorprendidas al verse vestidos y arreglados de una forma tan elegante.

-Wow… chicos se ven muy bien.- Dice contenta Rei Li viendo por primera vez en su vida a sus hermanos vestidos tan prolijos.

-Lo mismo digo.- Responde Jed al cumplido.- Será difícil la misión que me encomendó papá.- Murmura suavemente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunta Jen.

-N-Nada importante.-

-Casi pareces una niña, Jeni.- Se burla Rio al ver a su hermana vestida con su elegante vestido rosa.

Jen toma una manzana del plato de frutas dispuesta a arrojársela a Rio pero es detenida por Rei Li cuando se la saca abruptamente de la mano.

-Puede intentar comportarse.- Los reprocha.- No ven que ya empezamos con el pie izquierdo acá.-

-Lo que digas, "mamá".- Dice enojado Rio haciéndole pucherito, se divertía peleando con su hermana.

-No soy mamá, soy tu hermana mayor.- Le responde enojada acomodándose en su silla.

Ázzuen aprovecha a tomar la manzana que Rei Li tenía en su mano para darle un gran mordisco, no había comido nada desde que partió de su casa y el olor que Koby dejo en la nave no ayudaba mucho a su apetito.

-Mmm… Rico…- Dice con su boca llena.

-Ázzuen, nos es correcto comer sin que este el dueño de casa presente.- Dice Josefina.

-Me da igual.- Responde con la boca llena.

-Tiene razón, jovencito.- Se escucha la solemne voz de la señora Sherley que entra al comedor usando un lujoso vestido de seda verde oscuro.

Cada uno de los chicos se le queda viendo con respeto dejando inmediatamente de hacer lío, a pesar de sus años, Shirley, seguí conservando su seria actitud que la hacía respetarse.

-L-lo siento… No estamos acostumbrados a esto en la Tierra.- Se disculpa apenada Rei Li, sacándole a Ázzuen su manzana para que este deje de comerla.

-No se preocupen, me encargaré que aprendan un par de cosas en su estadía.-

Los chicos cruzan sus miradas, confundidos por eso.

-Me encargué de que les prepararán las mejores habitaciones de la casa y cualquier cosa que necesiten tienen a todo el personal doméstico a su servicio.-

-En verdad lo agradecemos.- Prosigue Rei Li.

-Y a partir de mañana comenzaran a asistir a una de las escuelas de Lexis, a la cual me tome el trabajo de inscribirlos.-

-E-espere… nadie nos dijo algo de estudiar.- Dice Jen con sorpresa.

-Aún no ha acabado en año lectivo y ustedes deben terminar de estudiar... Sus padres están al tanto de ello y me dieron la autorización de que continúen sus estudios aquí.- Explica Shirley.

-P-pero…- Intenta protestar Ázzuen.

-Sin "peros" jovencito, comenzarán mañana y no se discute más.- Dice con un tono firme dando por terminada esa cuestión.-Y con respecto a la señorita, Rei Li, que ya termino sus estudios, te conseguí un empleo en la enfermería de la escuela para que no estés alejada de tus hermanos y los mantengas bajo tu cuidado.-

-¿Eso quiere decir que Rei Li es responsable de nosotros? Genial…- Murmura el irken en tono malicioso.

-Ázzuen…- Lo codea Jed que estaba sentado a su lado sin apartar la mirada de la imponente lexiana.

-Ya es tarde, debo irme a descansar, en cuanto terminen su cena la señorita Shangri y el señor Theobs, los escoltarán a sus cuartos para que descansen.-

Tanto ellos como los domésticos asienten a las órdenes de la señora Shirley que se retira del comedor para dejar que los chicos terminen su cena.

-Es peor de lo que creí.- Comenta Jen.

-¿Ahora si podemos comer?- Pregunta casi protestando Ázzuen.

-Supongo…- Responde algo incómoda Josefina.

Aunque la comida no era tan deliciosa como la que preparaba su mamá humana, igualmente era buena, y de todos modos habían pasado casi todo el día sin comer al estar encerrados en una nave con olor a zorrillo.

Luego de la gran panzada que se dieron los chicos, ambos domésticos se encargaron de llevarlos nuevamente a sus cuartos donde ahora sus pertenencias estaban perfectamente ordenadas y las camas revestidas con sábanas de finas telas.

-Rei…- Dice el pequeño Rio a su hermana que se encontraba en la habitación de los chicos para encargarse de arropar a su hermanito.

-¿Qué pasa, Rio?- Pregunta a la vez que levanta las ropas del pequeño del piso.

-Mi cama se siente rara.-

-Es hasta que te acostumbres.- Contesta doblando la ropa para ponerla en una silla al costado de la cama.

-Mmm….- Dice acomodándose.- ¿Rei?-

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Mamá y papá estarán bien?- Vuelve a pregunta algo asustado.

-Seguro que nuestros padres están bien y resolviendo las cosas para volver por nosotros.- Le vuelve a contestar ahora sentándose en la cama.

-Rei…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Crees que nos extrañen?- Continua bajando su mirada algo apenado por su propia pregunta.- Después de todo les hacemos la vida imposible.-

-Claro que si, ellos nos aman y de seguro nos extrañan mucho, en especial a una ternura como vos.- Dice haciéndole cosquillas de forma cariñosa para hacerlo reír un poco.- ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- Le responde con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de arropar a su pequeño hermano que se acomoda con una gran sonrisa en su cama, la joven vortian se pone de pie dispuesta a irse, saludando de lejos a Jed y Ázzuen que ya se encontraban acostados y dispuestos a dormirse luego de aquel viaje.

-¿Rei?- Vuelve a decir antes de que ella cruce la puerta.

-¿Si?-

-Siento haberte hecho enojar… Te quiero mucho…-

-Igual yo, Rio…- Dice apagando la luz al salir del cuarto de los chicos, una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras camina por el pasillo nuevamente rumbo al cuarto que compartía con Jen y Josefina.

-Los chicos llegaron en buen estado, un poco cansados y… eh… pestilentes con su pequeña mascota olorosa…- Comenta la imagen de la señora Shirley desde una pantalla.

-Con razón no encontraba a Koby por ningún lado.- Dice Nad tomándose la cabeza avergonzada.

-Sentimos eso, les dijimos a los chicos que no lo llevarán pero…- Continua Lard Nar en ayuda de su esposa.

-No hay problema, pueden quedarse con su pequeño ehh… ¿cómo es su nombre de nuevo?- Pregunta la lexiana.

-Koby.- Responden al unísono los padres.

-Si, Koby… mientras no entre a mi casa puede quedarse con los demás animales del campo.- Dice relajándose nuevamente en su sillón de color violeta oscuro.

-En verdad agradecemos lo que hace por nuestros hijos.- Comenta con sinceridad la humana.

-No tienen por que después de lo que ustedes han hecho por mi y los míos es un placer servir a los líderes de la resistencia.- Responde con solemnidad Shirley. -Y en cuanto a eso, si no les entromete mi curiosidad, señores, ¿Qué es de los nuevos movimientos de los irkens?-

-Pues no han reaparecido después del ataque de la noche anterior pero sin duda planean algo nuevo.- Explica Lard Nar. -Uno de nuestros informantes nos comento de una reunión secreta junto a los cerebros de control en el planeta Judmentia.-

-Ya veo… Se ve que ese último golpe para liberar Vort no les cayó muy bien.- Dice casi de una forma burlona Shirley.

-Si… Aunque hubiera sido mejor si funcionara.- Responde el vortian apretando sus puños algo enfadado, aunque a través de sus años en la resistencia había logrado liberar planetas de su conquista, y preparado a muchos para que se enfrente a los irkens, repeliendo sus invasiones, aún no había logrado su máximo objetivo, liberar a su querido Vort.

-Lo volveremos a intentar.- Dice Nad tomando la mano de su esposo para darle fuerzas.

Lard Nar le dirige una tierna mirada a Nad regalándole una sonrisa, no solo era el amor de su vida, si no también su gran compañera, abandonando todo para seguirlo a el, aguatando años de planes fallidos por liberar su planeta, jurándole amor eterno no solo en el altar sino todos los días y siendo madre de sus hijos.

-No se preocupen por sus niños, yo me encargaré de cuidarlos.- Dice interrumpiendo su momento.

-Confiamos en usted, Shirley.- Contesta Nad.

-Bien, si no les molesta iré a descansar, señores.- Pide permiso la lexiana.

-Adelante.- Responde Lard Nar para luego cortar la transmisión.

Lard Nar y Nad se recuestan pesadamente en el sillón donde estaban sentados suspirando aliviados de que sus pequeños hubiera llegado a salvo, había sido un día duro para ellos al haber estado reconstruyendo y ordenando su casa del desastre que habían dejado los intrusos irkens, además de seguir sus movimientos para adelantarse a sus planes y posibles futuros ataques.

-Bueno los chicos están bien, ahora solo nos queda preocuparnos por estos irkens.- Dice Nad en un tono casi despectivo.

-Tenes que relajarte un poco, amor.- Dice Lard Nar acariciando su espalda al notar lo tensa que estaba su esposa humana.

-No puedo al ver la casa así de destruida, debemos terminar de arreglar este desastre de una vez por todas.- Continua molesta, si había algo que no podía soportar era el desorden, quizás esa era una de sus principales peleas con Jen, Rio y Ázzuen.

-Mmm… podemos seguir mañana ¿no?- Dice el vortian abrazando a Nad.

-¿Qué tenes en mente?-

-Bueno… Los chicos están lejos en Lexis… y estamos nosotros dos solos...- Continua hablando con una voz juguetona sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Nad con suaves masajes relajantes.

-Mmm… entonces ¿nos vamos para nuestro cuarto?- Pregunta Nad con el mismo tono juguetón, volteando lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro de Lard Nar, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos color miel que siempre la habían enloquecido.

-¿Para qué ir al cuarto si tenemos toda la casa para nosotros solos?- Pregunta con una sonrisa pícara tomando con pasión las caderas de Nad, acercando sus cuerpos.- Después de todo los vortians no creamos los sillones más cómodos del universo solo para sentarse en ellos.-

-Me gusta como suena eso.- Responde Nad con una sonrisa lujuriosa pasando sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de Lard Nar, pegando más su cuerpo a el.

Ambos esposos comienzan a besarse con pasión en la soledad y oscuridad de su casa, dejando caer alrededor del sillón sus prendas quitadas con pasión, para finalmente caer entrelazados en aquel lecho de amor y placer.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>NA: Pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar pero últimamente estuve muy escasa de imaginación -.- (como casi siempre x3) pero ahora que volvió mi Divina inspiración espero poder actualizar más seguido x3


End file.
